warhammerfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imperium. Pierwsze tysiąclecie.
Sigmar żył dwa i pół tysiąca lat temu. W tamtych czasach ludzie zamieszkujący tę część świata byli bardziej prymitywni i barbarzyńscy niż dzisiaj. O ziemie te ludzie toczyli boje z Zielonoskórymi; Goblinami, Hobgoblinami, Orkami. Gobliny były odwiecznymi wrogami Krasnoludów, które podobnie jak Gobliny są rasą o wiele starszą od ludzkiej. Sigmar był synem Tafala wodza plemienia, przywódcy Unberogenów. Legenda mówi, że w dzień jego urodzin na niebie pojawiła się ognista kula z podwójnym warkoczem, a towarzyszyły temu gwałtowne burze, jakich najstarsi nie pamiętali. Ta właśnie ognista kula, zwana kometą, stała się jednym z symboli Sigmara. Mając zaledwie piętnaście lat, Sigmar w pojedynkę rozgromił bandę Goblinów i uwolnił grupę Krasnoludów, które tamci uprowadzili. Wśród odbitych jeńców był Kargan Żelaznobrody, Król jednego z krasnoludzkich klanów. Kargan w dowód wdzięczności podarował Sigmarowi swój wielki młot. W języku Krasnoludów nazywał się on Ghal Maraz, co po naszemu znaczy Rozłupywacz Czaszek. Ta runiczna broń pomogła Sigmarowi stać się największym i najsłynniejszym z wojowników ludzkiej rasy i zbudować ogromną, potężną armię. Po śmierci ojca Sigmar został wodzem i w tytanicznym pojedynku zabił swojego największego rywala, przywódcę Teutogenów. Po tym zwycięstwie Sigmar mógł wreszcie zjednoczyć wszystkie osiem podzielonych ludzkich plemion - i stąd inny symbol Sigmara: ośmioramienna gwiazda z dwóch nałożonych na siebie kwadratów, symbolizujących tych osiem ludzkich plemion. Sigmar poprowadził następnie swoich żołnierzy na ostateczną wojnę z hordami Goblinów, z zamiarem oczyszczenia z nich tych ziem i zajęcia ich dla ludzkości. Co mu się udało. O zwycięstwie zadecydował wielka bitwa na polach Stirlandu. Jednak okazało się, że Gobliny nie zostały całkowicie pokonane, bo po jakimś czasie ich armie zwróciły się przeciw Krasnoludom - i tym razem zwycięstwo im przypadło w udziale. Krasnoludy zmuszone zostały do wycofania się na swoje dawne ziemie, pozostawiając zaledwie kilkuset swoich w straży tylnej. Kiedy krasnoludzki goniec przyniósł owe wieści Sigmarowi, ten stanął na czele swych legionów i powiódł je w Góry Czarne. Doszło do bitwy na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia, gdzie Gobliny i Orkowie wzięci zostali w dwa ognie przez wojska ludzi i tylną straż Krasnoludów. Wywijając swym wielkim młotem, rozłupując nim czerepy, kroczył Sigmar na czele swych żołnierzy, wybijając wrogów niemal w pień. Po tym właśnie dniu do Sigmara przylgnął przydomek Młotodzierżca - Młot na Gobliny. Dzięki interwencji Sigmara kresu dobiegła wreszcie odwieczna wojna pomiędzy Goblinami a Krasnoludami. Sigmar mógł położyć podwaliny pod swoje Imperium i data jego założenia wyznacza początek pierwszego roku nowej ery, od niej rozpoczyna się obecny kalendarz. Sigmara koronowano na Imperatora w Reikdorfie, który teraz nazywa się Altdorf. Pół wieku po koronacji Sigmar odszedł. Wybrał się do Krasnoludów, by zwrócić im Ghal Maraz, wielki młot, którym wywalczył Imperium. Na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia odłączył się od swojej świty i dalej poszedł sam. Nigdy więcej go nie widziano, to znaczy nie widział go żaden człowiek. Krasnoludy nie wyjawiły, co się z nim stało - jeśli w ogóle to wiedziały. Oto, kim był Sigmar… - Historia Imperium, Sigismunda von Sonnenscheina Historia Imperium liczy sobie ponad dwa i pół tysiąca lat, ale w ciągu tego czasu wiele wydarzeń zostało zapomnianych. Wojny, pożary, powodzie, spiski oraz ludzka głupota i zawiść doprowadziły do zagubienia i zniszczenia wielu zapisów historycznych, spisanych w księgach lub na zwojach, albo zachowanych w postaci artefaktów. Uczeni pracowicie próbowali doszukać się prawdy, lecz natrafiając na wiele luk, wyciągli niekiedy błędne wnioski. Ponadto, niektóre tajemnice najlepiej zostawić pogrzebane, bowiem ich ujawnienie mogłoby zasiać zwątpienie wśród dotychczas posłusznego społeczeństwa. Obawiać się należy nie tylko odkrycia przerażającej prawdy, ale także osób, które wolałyby utrzymać te informacje w ukryciu lub wykorzystać je dla własnych korzyści. Badacz historii Imperium zawsze powinien być gotowy, aby strzec swej wiedzy lub wydrzeć ją z rąk niepowołanych osób. Historia nie jest dla osób słabych duchem, młody człowieku. O, nie! To profesja ekscytująca i pełna niebezpieczeństw. Spytaj kogokolwiek, kto musiał tłumaczyć się ze swoich badań łowcom czarownic. - Sigismund von Sonnenschein Złamana obietnica i założenie Imperium Nikt nie wie, kiedy ludzkie plemiona po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w Starym Świecie, chociaż prastare zapiski Krasnoludów mówią o wędrówkach ludzi przez Góry Krańca Świata. W okresie trwającym kilka wieków wiele ludów przekroczyło barierę górskich szczytów, uciekając przed silniejszymi plemionami lub hordami Zielonoskórych. Najwcześniejsze wzmianki o migrujących plemionach zamieszczone zostały w Kronikach Nurna Łamacza Tarcz, króla Karaz-a-Karak. Pokryte prastarym krasnoludzkim pismem złote karty tej księgi, której nie pozwala się oglądać nikomu obcemu, opowiadają o pasterskim plemieniu ludzi, którzy czcili przyrodę. Onieśmieleni obecnością wojowniczych Krasnoludów i prześladowani na własnej ziemi, ukrywali się w lesistych obszarach, które w przyszłości miały stać się terenem Imperium. Krasnoludzcy historycy oceniają, że wydarzyło się to około piętnastu stuleci przed ukoronowaniem Sigmara. Umieszczone pięćset lat później inskrypcje na skałach Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia opisują przybycie wielkiego skupiska koczowniczych plemion, nadchodzących z przyszłych ziem Księstw Granicznych oraz stepów zza Gór Krańca Świata. Krasnoludzkie sagi z tamtych czasów także mówią o tej wędrówce: Na Wschodzie srogi był świat, ziemie pełne wrogów i klany człeczyn uciekły na Zachód. Nie znając sztuki kucia stali, nie mieli oręża, który mógłby wstrzymać Gobliny i ich sojuszników. Dali nam złoto, bydło i sól, a my pozwoliliśmy im przejść, pod osłoną naszych tarcz i twierdz. Uczeni zauważyli, że liczne z wymienionych plemion nosiły nazwy rodów, które założyły Imperium. Wśród nich byli Huberokinowie, Tutokninowie, Merokinowie oraz Jutonikowie. W odróżnieniu od pokojowo nastawionych plemion rolniczych, jakie wcześniej przybyły do Starego Świata, nowi przybysze byli agresywni, w drodze najazdów zdobywając bydło i niewolników. Chociaż nie mogli przeciwstawić się żelaznej broni zielonoskórych, ich ostrza z brązu i rydwany wystarczyły do pokonania pokojowych plemion wyposażonych jedynie w obsydianową i kamienną broń. W ciągu stulecia przodkowie Teutogenów, Unberogenów oraz innych plemion założycielskich zajęły miejsce wcześniejszych ludów, zagrabiając ich najlepsze ziemie. W ciągu następnych stuleci plemiona na zmianę ze sobą handlowały lub wojowały, jednocząc się w obliczu zewnętrznego zagrożenia, by następnie, gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, powrócić do dawnych sporów i waśni. Twierdze Krasnoludów dawały pewną ochronę, ale wraz ze zmniejszaniem się potęgi Imperium Krasnoludzkiego, na ziemię ludzi przedostawało się coraz więcej wojennych band Orków i Goblinów. Zielonoskórzy zakładali swoje kryjówki w głębi lasów lub pośród surowych wzgórz, skąd najeżdżali okoliczne ludzkie osady. Przez przełęcze przedzierały się także gorsze stworzenia - Wojownicy Chaosu szukający chwały w imię swoich plugawych bogów oraz mutanci poszukujący pożywienia. Narastające zagrożenie doprowadziło do rozwoju osadnictwa w formie ufortyfikowanych wiosek, a następnie pierwszych miast. Na zachodzie, u zbiegu rzek Reik i Talabeck, Unberogenowie założyli otoczoną murem wioskę nazywając ją Reikdorf. Na południu, tileańscy kupcy z Miragliano wybudowali ufortyfikowaną stanicę handlową na ruinach osady Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, która szybko stała się punktem zbiorczym miejscowych plemion, kryjących się w niej w razie niepokojów. Stanica rozrastała się z biegiem czasu i stała się miastem Nuln. Północni Teutogenowie długo szukali bezpiecznego miejsca, aż wizja zesłana przez ich bóstwo opiekuńcze - Ulryka, Pana Bitwy, Zimy i Wilków - doprowadziła ich do góry o płaskim szczycie, która wystawała niczym wyspa forteczna ponad otaczającymi ją lasami. Tutaj zbudowali swoją główną osadę, Middenheim, a górę nazwali Fauschlag, obecnie szerzej znaną jako Ulricsberg - Góra Ulryka. Natomiast południowe klany Teutogenów wybudowały Carroburg, umocnioną osadę nad brzegiem rzeki Reik. Ten stan rzeczy pozostał niezmienny przez setki lat, do inwazji hord Zielonoskórych i nadejścia Sigmara. Podwaliny Imperium Co nie dziwi w przypadku człowieka, który stworzył wielkie mocarstwo, a potem stał się bogiem, pochodzenie Sigmara skrywa zasłona dziejów. Uczeni zgadzają się, że Sigmar przyszedł na świat w Reikdorfie, w rodzinie należącej do jednego z klanów północnych Unberogenów. To były niebezpieczne czasy, epoka wszechobecnego zagrożenia ze strony zielonoskórych. Równie często dochodziło do konfliktów z Merogenami i Teutogenami. Legendy Kultu głoszą, że narodziny Sigmara zwiastowane były gwałtownymi burzami i przelotem komety o dwóch bliźniaczych ogonach. Młodzieniec szybko wyrósł na potężnego wojownika, a rodacy zdumiewali się jego zaciekłością i wojennym talentem. W piętnastym roku życia Sigmar razem z wojownikami z plemienia przebywał na polowaniu gdzieś w lasach na południe od Reikdorfu - dokładne miejsce nie jest znane, ale niektórzy uważają, że było to w pobliżu Kemperbadu - gdy tropiciele odkryli ślady Zielonoskórych. Banda Orków i Goblinów prowadzona przez Czarnego Orka, wodza Vagraza Depczącego Czerepy, napadła z zasadzki na krasnoludzki konwój kupiecki z Karaz-a-Karak i wracała do swego obozu w Wielkim Lesie wraz z łupami i jeńcami. Unberogenowie zaczaili się na ich drodze i wycieli w pień całą bandę. Od uwolnionych jeńców Sigmar dowiedział się, że ocalił życie Kurgana Żelaznobrodego, króla Karaz-a-Karak, który wraz z kilkoma towarzyszami został pochwycony przez Vagraza Depczącego Czerepy. Wdzięczny król wynagrodził unberogeńskiego wojownika przepięknym młotem bojowym Ghal Marazem, którego nazwa w języku krasnoludów oznacza Rozbijacz Czaszek. Odtąd wierni towarzysze, Żelaznobrody i Sigmar (od tego czasu zwany Młotodzierżcą), walczyli ramię w ramię przeciwko coraz silniejszym hordom orków i goblinów. Młot z czasem stał się godłem Imperium i symbolem trwającego do dziś sojuszu z Krasnoludami. Dzięki runicznej mocy tej broni Sigmar stał się najpotężniejszym wojownikiem wśród swego ludu. Rosła jego sława, a wraz z nią powiększały się zastępy wojowników, pragnących walczyć u jego boku. Po śmierci ojca Sigmar został wodzem Unberogenów i podjął starania w celu umocnienia swojej władzy, miał bowiem wizję, że tylko zjednoczona ludzkość przetrwa liczne grożące jej niebezpieczeństwa. Używając podstępu, zręcznych dyplomatycznych wybiegów, hojnych darów i otwartych gróźb, przekonał wodzów innych plemion do zawarcia sojuszu, sam zaś stanął na jego czele. Jedynie Teutogenowie odmawiali uznania przywództwa Sigmara i przyłączyli się doń dopiero po tym, jak Młotodzierżca pokonał ich wodza, Artura, w pojedynku, który odbył się w sali tronowej w Middenheim. Osiągnąwszy cel, Sigmar zwołał plemiona na wielką naradę na ziemiach wschodnich Brigundian i przedstawił zgromadzonym wodzom, jak poważnym zagrożeniem jest najazd Zielonoskórych. Wymienił wszelkie nikczemności dokonane przez Orków i Gobliny: spalone gospodarstwa i wymordowane rodziny, ukradzione bydło i zatrute studnie. Opowiedział im o niebezpieczeństwie czających się w górach i wielkiej hordzie Zielonoskórych. Zaklinał zebrane plemiona, aby nie ruszały na Orków i Gobliny tak jak czyniły w przeszłości, trzymając się z dala od siebie i odmawiając udzielania pomocy oraz połączenia sił w potrzebie - to doprowadziłoby tylko do porażki. Jego głos rozbrzmiewał wściekłością, którą poczuło całe zgromadzenie. Wezwał wszystkie plemiona, by zjednoczyły się i stanęły do walki. Jak zapisano w Księdze Początków, na ostatni okrzyk Sigmara Do boju! odpowiedział wiwat tak głośny, że usłyszano go we wszystkich zakątkach Imperium. W końcu, po wielkiej bitwie stoczonej na równinach Stirlandu, rozbite hordy Zielonoskórych uciekły w panice ku odległym szczytom Gór Krańca Świata. Bitwa na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia Lecz wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła. Wkrótce potem do obozu Sigmara u zbiegu rzek Soll i Górnego Reiku dotarł wygłodzony i ciężko ranny Krasnolud z wieścią o wielkiej armii Zielonoskórych - największej, jaką widziano od wieków - która próbowała przebić się przez Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia. Przebył wiele lig z dworu króla Kargana w północnym paśmie Gór Czarnych, by przynieść desperacką prośbę o pomoc. Krasnoludy z Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia poniosły niedawno straszliwą porażkę z rąk połączonych hord Goblinów, Hobgoblinów i Czarnych Orków. Rozbite resztki ich armii wycofały się ku północy z zamiarem przegrupowania się w Karak-Varn. Jedynie na przełęczy zostało kilkuset odważnych żołnierzy mających powstrzymać marsz wroga. Sigmar natychmiast kazał rozwinąć swój sztandar… Historia zapisała, że armia Sigmara przybyła w samą porę, gdy fala Zielonoskórych przełamała mur, jaki król Kurgan zbudował w poprzek przełęczy. Prowadząc natarcie w rydwanie Siggurda, wodza Brigundian, Sigmar spadł na Zielonoskórych niczym sam gniewny Ulryk. Siła szarży zatrzymała natarcie Orków i Goblinów, a następnie przełamała ich szyk. Kiedy Zielonoskórzy zaczęli się cofać, zza swych umocnień ruszyli do ataku Krasnoludowie, odcinając wrogom drogę ucieczki. Strach padł na szeregi Zielonoskórych. Morale hordy osłabło, a wiele Orków i Goblinów rzuciło się do ucieczki. Jednak ich wódz, potężny Ork zwany Krwawa Burza, zdołał zebrać wokół siebie kilka oddziałów i ponownie ruszył do ataku. Wraz ze swoją świtą natarł, aby zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz z Sigmarem i pozbawić ludzką armię dowódcy. Sigmar i wódz Orków rozpoczęli pojedynek, podczas gdy Siggurd i jego gwardziści walczyli z wojownikami Krwawej Burzy. Powietrze aż huczało od grzmotów, gdy młot zderzał się z wielkim rembakiem, a obaj dowódcy ścierali się, próbując zdobyć przewagę. Wreszcie Sigmar zabił wodza Orków, najpierw potężnym ciosem złamał łapę dzierżącą rembak, a potem rozbił czaszkę Krwawej Burzy. Śmierć wodza przypieczętowała klęskę armii Zielonoskórych, która rozpierzchła się i uciekła w panice. Rzeź tego dnia była straszliwa, a jedynie nieliczni Orkowie czy Gobliny zdołali umknąć i opowiedzieć swym pobratymcom o bitwie na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia i śmiertelnych umiejętnościach Sigmara Młotodzierżcy. Powiada się, że nigdy na całym świecie nie pojawiło się tak wielkie skupisko kruków jak wtedy, gdy ucztowały na zostawionych bez pochówku ciałach Zielonoskórych. Tego dnia zginęło tak wiele Orków i Goblinów, że musiało upłynąć ponad tysiąc lat, zanim ponownie zebrała się horda. Zwycięstwo na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia zakończyło trwającą od 1500 lat wojnę pomiędzy Krasnoludami i Goblinami. Główne szlaki do Mrocznych Krain, skąd niegdyś nadeszli najeźdźcy, zostały przecięte, a kilka pozostałych, odosobnionych band, kryjących się w lasach, można było dość łatwo wytępić. Niektórzy z przegranych wybrali jednak życie w ukryciu, w najciemniejszych zakątkach lasu, gdzie czekali na okazję do zemsty… Wraz z końcem Wojen Goblińskich, Sigmar mógł zrealizować marzenie o założeniu potężnego Imperium. Od króla Krasnoludów Sigmar otrzymał w darze wspaniałą koronę ze szczerego złota. Wodzowie pozostałych plemion bez najmniejszych wahań złożyli mu przysięgę wierności, a arcykapłan Ulryka koronował go na Imperatora. Działo się to w małym miasteczku Reikdorf - w miejscu, gdzie później wyrósł Altdorf. W ciągu ponad pięćdziesięciu lat rządów Sigmar zmienił sojusz kilku plemion w wielkie mocarstwo. Liczba ludności ciągle rosła. Budowano nowe miasta, łącząc je siecią dróg i kanałów rzecznych. Wojska Sigmara nieustannie patrolowały kraj, odpierając najazdy barbarzyńskich plemion i hord Chaosu. Powstanie Imperium Przekujmy w siłę nasze podziały. - Imperator Sigmar Mimo słyszanych zapewnień o jedności, Sigmar wiedział, że przywiązanie ludzi do dawnych struktur plemiennych było bardzo silne. Rozumiał także, że ziemie Imperium, rozciągające się od Gór Szarych do Gór Krańca Świata oraz od Morza Szponów do Przeskoku, były po prostu zbyt rozległe, by rządzić nimi centralnie. Z tego właśnie powodu wybrał najlepsze możliwe wyjście z tej sytuacji i uczynił wodzów plemion Książętami Imperium. Każdy miał być suwerennym władcą na swoich ziemiach, posłuszny jedynie prawom i edyktom, które Imperator ustanowił dla Imperium jako całości. W ten sposób ziemie plemienne stały się Wielkimi Prowincjami Imperium. Chociaż cieszyły się one daleko idącą autonomią, Sigmar robił co mógł, by zaszczepić w nich potrzebę jedności. Mówił: Siła Imperium ma podłoże w różnorodności, nie w podziale. Razem zdołamy utrzymać nasz kraj wolny od znienawidzonych goblinów, lecz podzieleni z pewnością przegramy! Lata rządów Sigmara były czasem pokoju i wewnętrznego rozwoju Imperium. Sigmar nakazał budowę dwóch traktów: biegnącego przez wielkie północne puszcze gościńca łączącego Altdorf z Middenheim oraz szlaku wiodącego z Altdorfu do Nuln, który biegł wzdłuż brzegów Reiku, by następnie połączyć się ze Starą Krasnoludzką Drogą w Averlandzie. Imperator miał nadzieję, że drogi i rzeki pospołu będą służyły jako więzi łączące plemiona ze sobą i osłabią ich dążenia do samodzielności. Pokój i dobra pogoda zaowocowały regularnymi i bogatymi zbiorami. Z biegiem czasu Imperium wytwarzało coraz więcej żywności, co oczywiście umożliwiło wysoki przyrost liczby ludności. Obywatele Imperium budowali nowe osady i miasta, niekiedy na pozostałościach swoich warownych obozów, ale także na dziewiczej ziemi. Taleutenowie odkryli olbrzymi, wymarły krater pośrodku Wielkiego Lasu, wewnątrz którego wybudowali swoją stolicę, Talabheim. Brigundianie założyli stanicę kupiecką w Streissen, a w Averheim książęta Averlandu zbudowali potężną fortecę, która nigdy nie została zdobyta. Middenheim, religijna stolica Imperium, obrastało w bogactwa, bowiem wielu wiernych składało ofiary w głównej świątyni Ulryka wiedząc, że Pan Wilków jest szczególnie czczony przez Sigmara. Na południu prosperowało Nuln, korzystając z rozwijającego się handlu urosło w taką potęgę i bogactwo w porównaniu z resztą prowincji (wówczas znaną jako Uissenctland), że książęta Wissenlandu przenieśli tam z Pfeildorf główną siedzibę swego rodu. Odejście Sigmara Jak mówi historia Imperium, panowanie Sigmara było złotym wiekiem dla kraju. Wówczas to położono podwaliny pod potęgę Imperium i ustanowiono wszystkie jego tradycje. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Sigmar abdykował. Wziął swój młot, Ghal Maraz, i oświadczył: - Nadszedł czas, by Rozbijacz Czaszek wrócił do swych twórców, lecz na tę drogę muszę wkroczyć samotnie… Następnie wyruszył do Karaz-a-Karak. Na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia rozstał się z ostatnimi towarzyszami i dalej wędrował samotnie. Nigdy więcej nie widziano go w ludzkich krainach. Żadna wiadomość o jego losie nie została też przekazana przez Krasnoludów. Od tamtego czasu ludzie wierzą, że gdy Imperium będzie w potrzebie, Sigmar powróci, a jego przybycie zapowie kometa o dwóch ogonach. Oto legenda. Prawda jednak, jak zawsze, jest trochę inna. Sigmar zawsze chciał zwrócić Ghal Maraz Krasnoludom. Przybycie Kargana Żelaznobrodego, króla Krasnoludów, uświadomiło mu, że nadszedł już czas, aby Ghal Maraz powrócił do miejsca, z którego pochodzi. Abdykacja Sigmara była niespodzianką dla ludu Imperium. Większość jednakże nie wątpiła, a reszta w głębi duszy wierzyła, że powróci, by znów objąć tron. Sigmar i Kargan, eskortowani przez tuzin rycerzy, wyruszyli w tajemnicy w kierunku Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Mimo tego, co sądzili poddani nie zamierzał wracać. Jego panowanie dobiegło końca. Jednak po drodze do przełęczy wydarzenia przybrały niespodziewany obrót. W Pfeildorfie, który wówczas był niewielką wsią, zauroczyła Sigmara młoda miejscowa szlachcianka. Na kilka dni i nocy przerwał podroż. W końcu obowiązek nadany mu przez los zwyciężył nad chwilową namiętnością i Sigmar ruszył w dalszą drogę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie znaczenie dla dalszych dziejów będzie miało te parę cennych dni. Młotodzierżca przedarł się przez góry i dotarł do Zaginionej Doliny. Elfów, którzy tam żyły, nękał wówczas chaotyczny gigant. Sigmar rozprawił się z tą plugawą kreaturą i zatrzymał się w dolinie na dłużej, ponownie przerywając podróż do Karaz-a-Karak. Odnalazł go młody Krasnolud imieniem Yorri, który przyniósł złe wieści. Kadar-Khalizad potrzebowało Ghal Maraz! Wulfan Merglord, mędrzec miasta, wplątał się w sprawy, których nie powinien był tknąć. Próbując stworzyć potężną magiczną broń, zaślepiony pychą wezwał demona by uwięzić go w ostrzu. Stracił jednak nad nim kontrolę i jedynym sposobem ocalenia Kadar-Khalizad stało się zejście na sam dół miasta i pokonanie demona. Kilkudziesięciu Krasnoludów już zginęło, a wyczerpanie mocy Wulfana było tylko kwestią czasu. Sigmar natychmiast wyruszył do Kadar-Khalizad. Wszedł do jaskini mędrca, rozkazując by zamknięto za nim drzwi i stanął do walki z demonem. Starcie ze Sheerargetru było ciężkie, lecz w końcu uciekł od przed mocą Ghal Maraz, z powrotem do spaczonej bramy, którą stworzył pyszny mędrzec. W akcie niewiarygodnego bohaterstwa, wiedząc, że przeciwnik wciąż żyje, Sigmar ruszył w pogoni za demonem w głąb Królestwa Chaosu. Jednakże Ghal Maraz nie przeszedł przez bramę. Zamknął Sheerargetru i Sigmara w Eterze. Demon pozostał tam do dzisiaj, a Sigmar rozpoczął metamorfozę swego śmiertelnego istnienia w moc silniejszą od śmierci. Gdy Sigmar nie wrócił, Krasnoludowie z Kadar-Khazalid doszli do wniosku, że musiał zginąć. Przygniótł ich ciężar winy. Kargan Żelaznobrody zaniósł wieść o tym co się stało do Karaz-a-Karak. Strata Sigmara była straszna, ale jeszcze gorsza była rzekoma strata Ghal Maraz. Krasnoludowie zaczęli unikać swych pobratymców z Kadar-Khalizad. Wulfan zamknął się w swych komnatach. Pozostali członkowie klanu nie zrobili nic, by go ochronić. Sale Kadar-Khalizad wypełniły się smutkiem. Gdy później miasto zostało zdobyte przez Zielonoskórych, ostateczny koniec jego mieszkańców został przyjęty niemal z ulgą. Przeżył jedynie Yorri, być może dlatego, że był do końca wierny Sigmarowi. Z czasem, i z pomocą Sigmara, zdobył wiedzę i stał się strażnikiem Kadar-Khalizad. Teraz jest jedną z niewielu żywych istot, znających prawdę o losie Sigmara i o tym, co pozostało na najniższych poziomach krasnoludzkiej siedziby. Co się jednak stało z kobietą (i dzieckiem), którą pozostawił Sigmar? Rodzina zmusiła ją do małżeństwa, a syn Sigmara dorósł, uważając za swego ojca innego mężczyznę. Krew Sigmara przechodziła z pokolenia na pokolenie, aż do przybycia do Middenheim Elisy Schwartzwalder-Kirschtorte. Podobnie jak jej daleka przodkini, uwikłała się w młodzieńczy romans, z którego narodził się nieślubny syn grafa Borisa Todbringera - baron Heinrich, spadkobierca Sigmara. - Prawdziwa Historia Sigmara, Sigismunda von Sonnenscheina. Dzieło nigdy nie zostało wydane, a rękopis, skonfiskowany przez Święte Oficjum Sigmara, przechowywany jest w bibliotece znajdującej się w twierdzy Glaubenniedrich W tym czasie dużo budowano, powstało wiele osad. Karczowano puszcze pod uprawy. Wybudowano miasta, które zostały późniejszymi miastami-państwami - Nuln, Talabheim, Middenheim i Kemperbad. Zapisy mówią, że ledwie pięćdziesiąt lat po koronacji Sigmar nagle porzucił władzę. - Moje dzieło jest tutaj skończone - powiedział zgromadzonym książętom i arcykapłanom różnych kultów. - Zjednoczone Imperium rozkwita. Wiem, że zostawiam kraj w dobrych rękach. Ale mam zadanie, które trzeba wykonać. Nadszedł czas, by Rozbijacz Czaszek wrócił do swych twórców, lecz na tę drogę muszę wkroczyć samotnie… Co powiedziawszy, opuścił swój pałac w Altdorfie i wyruszył w kierunku krasnoludzkiej cytadeli Karaz-a-Karak. Nie pozwolił, by ktokolwiek towarzyszył mu dalej niż do Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Krasnoludowie nigdy nie powiedzieli, czy Sigmar dotarł do celu swej podróży. Żadna wiadomość o pierwszym Imperatorze Imperium, Sigmarze Młotodzierżcy nie dotarła do jego poddanych. Ludzie wierzą jednak, że w godzinie największej potrzeby, Sigmar wróci, a jego przyjście będzie zwiastować przelot komety o dwóch warkoczach… Zebrani książęta stanęli w obliczu kryzysu. Sigmar nigdy się nie ożenił i o ile wiadomo, nie spłodził potomka. Nie wskazał także, kto powinien zająć jego miejsce. W istocie, nigdy podczas 50 lat jego rządów nikt nie podniósł kwestii sukcesji. Kilku spośród książąt chciało sięgnąć po tron, niektórzy uzasadniając to tym, że są najsprawniejszymi wojownikami lub politykami, inni przypisywali sobie łaski bogów, a nawet zapewniali o sekretnej obietnicy danej przez samego Sigmara. Spory w Reikhausie zaczęły się zaostrzać i nad państwem zawisło widmo wojny domowej. Na szczęście, należąca do świty księcia Stirlandu kapłanka Rhyi zaproponowała przeprowadzenie elekcji, czyli wyboru Imperatora, by rządził jako namiestnik Sigmara do czasu jego powrotu. Zgodnie z propozycją, wszyscy książęta mieli odmówić śluby braterstwa, a następnie podać przyczyny, dla których to właśnie on lub ona powinni otrzymać koronę. Imperator miał być raczej pierwszym spośród równych niż absolutnym monarchą. Zdecydowani zapobiec rozłamowi i wojnie domowej, książęta zgodzili się na to rozwiązanie i udali się na debatę do Wielkiej Sali Reikhausu. Po upływie trzech dni (podczas których wiele było obietnic, gróźb oraz krążącego z rąk do rąk złota), Ar-Ulryk ogłosił Fulka Wissenlandzkiego nowym Imperatorem. Książęta wspólnie postanowili, że każdy nowy Imperator będzie wybierany spośród ich grona oraz że wybrana w ten sposób osoba przeniesie stolicę do głównego miasta swojej prowincji. Ponadto wynieśli potężnego szlachcica z Reiklandu do godności nowego księcia tej prowincji. W uznaniu swojej roli w wyborze Imperatora potomkowie wodzów plemion przybrali tytuły Książąt-Elektorów. Zdecydowali również, że każda prowincja zawszę będzie miała jeden głos w wyborach. W ten sposób stworzono urząd Elektorów. Kult Sigmara Niespełna 25 lat po odejściu Sigmara, podczas rządów Imperatora Henesta w Nuln, w Altdorfie pojawił się żebrzący mnich imieniem Johan Helstrum, który opowiadał o nowym bogu - Imperatorze Sigmarze. Z dzikim błyskiem entuzjazmu w oczach i mocą przekonywania w głosie, wygłaszał kazania o Boskim Sigmarze wszystkim, którzy zechcieli słuchać, zdobywając uczniów nawet wśród kapłanów innych kultów. Nie wszyscy równie chętnie przyjmowali jego słowa. Wielu członków kleru innych bogów lekceważyło Helstruma, a jego wizję uznawali za skutek obłędu. To, o czym mówił, było bliskie bluźnierstwu, bowiem twierdził, że doznał widzenia, w którym sam Ulryk włożył koronę na głowę Sigmara, namaszczając go bogiem i wskazując jako ich władcę. Niektórzy chcieli zabić wieszcza, ale większość była bardziej tolerancyjna. Nowy Kult Helstruma głosił jedność Imperium i posłuszeństwo wobec Imperatora i Książąt-Eletorów. Niewielka grupa wyznawców uzyskała więc zgodę na wybudowanie świątyni w ulubionym mieście Sigmara, Altdorfie, natomiast Johan Helstrum został pierwszym Wielkim Teogonistą Kultu Sigmara. W miarę upływu wieków Świątynia umacniała się i bogaciła. Oddawanie czci Sigmarowi stało się tak popularne w Reiklandzie i Stirlandzie, że w tych rejonach praktycznie wyrugowało Kult Ulryka. Złoto z datków i ofiar wpływało do skarbca Kultu Sigmara, aż Wielki Teogonista zaczął dorównywać pod względem majątku i władzy Książętom-Elektorom, a hierarchowie zaczęli domagać się prawa głosu w elekcjach. Rozwój i apogeum Imperator Fulko Wissenlandzki przeniósł stolicę do Nuln, gdzie pozostawała ona przez kilka stuleci, gdyż jego potomkom udawało się wygrywać wszystkie kolejne elekcje. Dla Imperium był to okres rozwoju i rozkwitu, a rosnąca populacja zaczęła szukać nowych terenów do zasiedlenia. Niezadowoleni z samego zaludniania ziem, które już zajęli, Książęta-Elektorzy zapragnęli rozszerzyć swoje prowincje. Od V do X stulecia - w okresie, który historycy nazywają Marszem ku Kresom - książęta i Imperatorzy powiększali ziemie Imperium o żyzne i bogate sąsiednie krainy. Książęta Ostlandu i Talabecklandu agresywnie kolonizowali i prowadzili ekspansję na terenach dzisiejszego Kisleva, chcąc zagarnąć wszystkie ziemie do gór i rzeki Linsk, ale ich osady rzadko były w stanie się utrzymać. Więcej szczęścia miał Talabeckland wchodzący na ziemię za swoją południowo-wschodnią granicą. Pierwotnie rządzone przez Adelharda, wodza południowych Klanów Taleutenów, nazywających samych siebie Ostagotami, miasta Ostermarku stały się Wschodnią Marchią Talabecklandu, później odzyskując niezależność jako Liga Ostermarku. W międzyczasie Stirland i Averland agresywnie wkraczały na mniej żyzne, wschodnie regiony swoich ziem, zajmując wzgórza uznawane przez Krasnoludów za ich tereny. Na tym tle dochodziło do sporadycznych starć zbrojnych. W trakcie tych starań prowincje podporządkowały sobie mniejsze plemiona i niewielkie królestwa, które nigdy nie przyłączyły się do konfederacji Sigmara, szczególnie Fennonów, których ziemie stały się prowincją Sylvanii, rządzoną przez księcia Stirlandu. Imperatorem najczęściej kojarzonym z tym okresem był Sigismund Zdobywca. W VI wieku pokonał króla Jutonów i przyłączył ziemie Jutonsryk do prowincji Westerland, przemierzył Góry Szare i utworzył Zachodnią Marchię po bretonnskiej stronie, a także najechał krainy Księstw Granicznych (wówczas dziki, plemienny region), ustanawiając prowincję Lichtenberg. Wybudował tam łańcuch zamków, które miały strzec południowych granic Imperium. Jednakże, jeden obszar nie uległ żadnym najeźdźcom - królestwo Leśnych Elfów w Laurelorn. Sięgali po nie Książęta-Elektorzy Drakwald, Middenlandu i Westerlandu, ale Elfowie nie przyjmowali żadnego zwierzchnictwa i odpierali wszystkie ataki. W AS897 odniosły najbardziej spektakularne zwycięstwo, pokonując w bitwie armię księcia drakwaldzkiego, którego historia zapamiętała jedynie pod przydomkiem Nieszczęsny. Porażka była tak miażdżąca, że zapoczątkowała przyszłą degenerację Drakwald i ostateczny upadek prowincji. W X stuleciu Imperium osiągnęło apogeum swojego rozwoju terytorialnego. Nie mogło się z nim równać żadne inne państwo Starego Świata, a jego władcy planowali podbój całego kontynentu. Zaślepieni pychą, nie dostrzegali pęknięć, które pewnego dnia miały doprowadzić do rozłamu i klęski.